create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Mercy or Genocide (Fanfic)
Part 1 Aja's POV: A human has exited the ruins and left nothing alive! I was crying when I saw the grisly sight. Dust. Just dust. I knew I'd have to fight that human, but lie in wait. I couldn't just impede. I'd have to wait for that human to cross the line. I heard Papyrus and gasped. "No... They've reached Papyrus's electricity puzzle!" I said, then ran over there. I saw them, and was nervous. "STOP WALKING THROUGH MY PUZZLE!!!" Papyrus said to that Genocidal Maniac. They continued, little brat. Papyrus looked defeated. "SANS, THEY'RE WALKING THROUGH MY PUZZLE!!!" Papyrus said. "they must be pretty... "puzzled" about it." Sans replied, I giggled. He does lighten the mood sometimes. Part 2 Aja's POV: After they left Snowdin Woods, nothing was living. They got to Papyrus! I was watching, and they cut his head off! "THAT WASN'T WHAT I WAS EXPECTING... S-STILL! I SEE POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! YOU CAN STILL DO GOOD! I-I PROMISE..." He said, then turned to dust. I was watching, tears in my eyes. The human left and I ran to the sight, all that remained of Papyrus was his scarf. I took it, then left. They've crossed the line. I teleported to Alphys' Lab. "A-Aja! Don't d-do that!" She said. She saw the red scarf and gasped. Sans was there, too. He started to cry, I hugged him. "Sans, they'll just Reset... And no one will remember... Except me, you and Flowey." I said to him. Scora was watching Alphys' computers. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they just killed Shyren. Anyways, I'm gonna try to avoid them and go to the Arifact Room." She said, then left. Mae was asleep, as usual. Sans woke her up. She went to the monitors. "Crap! I-I'm not strong enough! I only have-" she began, Sans stopped her. "Mae, listen, I only have 1 of everything!" He said. "I've seen you fight! You're more powerful than I am!" They argued, after awhile, Mae regained herself and waited in the Throne Room. Part 3 Mae's POV: Asgore knew I was having a breakdown, he got me some Golden Flower tea. "It's still a miracle you are alive, Mae." He said. "How old are you now?" He asked. "14, Mr. Dreemurr." I told him. "Ahh, yes. Sans found you. He was merely 16. Him and Papyrus raised you." He told me. "More Sans, though." I said. I set my teacup down after finishing, I heard Gaster Blasters and ran over. I watched them fight. Sans fell asleep! I felt my bones trembling. The human had gotten to their FIGHT and slashed, but I couldn't stand by! I ran in and took the hit. Part 4 Sans's POV: No, NO! Mae took the hit in my place. Her body reduced to dust, I had her hoodie still. I tied it around my waist and went to Asgore. "King Asgore, you have to absorb a soul you already have and get out of here! Thwy can't follow, because there'd be no more monsters!" I said. "Sans, calm down." He said. "No! The human got her! They got Mae!" I told him, crying. He gasped. "Come with me." He said, then walked, I followed. He showed me the human souls. "Quickly, Sans. Absorb any one of your choice." He said, I absorbed Integrity and he absorbed Kindness. We left the Underground. Part 5 Aja's POV: I fought the human in the Throne Room. "Human, was it out of curiosity? Or was it a thirst for power? Either way... There will be no MERCY. I'll admit, I was hoping you'd give up, Chara. But I can't always be right. But, I CAN make this impossible for you." I said, then destroyed their FIGHT. "Good luck!" I jeered. They eventually reset from boredom. TBC Category:Blog posts